onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tipota
Test message I'm putting this here, you seem to be having a problem with your talk page, least my end. The messages aren't showing more then 2 messages. I can't see the "Report page" bit either to report this page bug. The last message I can see is "Thanks". Looking at the coding for the message after it, there is nothing that can cause it... But when you edit a page, you see all the messages so their there. I'm going to adress this problem to MF. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 06:58, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh I had a second look and saw the prob. <-- was there which is the code for hidden text messages within the script. I spotted it just as I saved the previous message... Thats why none of your other messages were showing. One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Manga page. Thanks Thanks for working on the Chapters. I'm glad I'm not the only one doing it. Drunk Samurai 08:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Lol bro, im working most of the newers chapters as well you know!! > --One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) A whoops When you edit a template, don't forget ' when you have stuff like instructions on a template. Otherwise it will show up on a page itself. A minor note, but an important one. One-Winged Hawk 13:39, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Blanking Pages Hmm... I advise against blanking pages. Occusionally blankers have been known to be mistaken for vandals (not by us, wikia staff), though its been a while and some of us have gotten away with it recently. If you find a page that needs to be blank we set up One Piece Encyclopedia:Vote for Deletion to protect against this such thing. --One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) That translation? Your using Stephen translations? That makes it even worst, we're not allowed to use them! Now I HAVE to remove them. Stephen doesn't upload his work for others to take, plus if it comes down to that, why not save face and link to Stephen's translations or AP's pages? -_-' One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :I'll explain the rules for Stephen's translation. He doesn't want them used for sacnalations. On top of that, we aren't allowed to simply copy another website, which you are still doing whether your taking from AP or from Stephen. You may use his pages for reference, you may link to them... But we cannot upload his content. Plus also; you need to ASK his premission first since he owns this particular translation. Most of us, only reference his translations in passing comment, i.e. see Haki and the translation of Luffy's level of Haki. One-Winged Hawk 07:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) ::Before you revert, please take 48 hours out to write out a plan on how to improve them. As stated above, their at distatifactory and though they are from Stephen's translations (Joekido confirmed we can add his stuff), their still pretty much exact copy of his site (its preferred you don't word for word copy a site) and many still maintain the AP feel. If you can find a way to remove those two little problems, then fine. If you can mix the MAIN problem of the pages being dead ends (no interpage linking going on), then I won't ever redirect those pages again. One-Winged Hawk 10:35, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hey not too bad work! We don't need more then the facts on the SBSs, don't be afriad though to go a little mad on the design if you think it will make the page look better. You can always Test page ideas. As for the template, better idea, but a little scruffy. Sadly little can be done to change that, though volume can be shortened down to "Vol". Don't forget to link to the main SBS page... I kinda can't remember if you did as of writing this so big apology if you've done that. ^-^' Make sure you match the other pages so the style is the same, I forgot to mention that as a minor problem. Thats it from the "oh so forgetful one". One-Winged Hawk 19:13, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Please be aware When you edit the main page, you MUST know what you are doing or you'll screw things up. Please do not edit ANYTHING on the main page without asking first be it something minor or small. You've caused me a headche today as I've had to fix your problem, though it was something small it was hard to find. For 6 days the edit remained up because my external network drive was bugging and I couldn't log on long ehough to double check those pages. If you edit the main page and cause a problem and it turns out you had not doubled checked it was correct with anyone here, I'll take it as vandalism. Sorry, but while the main page is free to edit, the edits MUST end up correcting the pages problems - not adding to them. One-Winged Hawk 10:56, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Games discussion There is a conversation on the Issue of the games on User talk:Mugiwara Franky concernign the games. Please can you aid the discussion. This is mainly on how we should (or haven't) been handling the games that well since we opened shop. To resolve the minor issue, we need to discussion the games themselves, conerning their place Vs. other forms of filler information. One-Winged Hawk 20:00, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Episode Guide Sorry, I have to say that you are wrong. The special episodes are technically "part" of the Sabody arc, just like the Chopperman is the last episode of the Ice Hunters arc, the numeration in there looks horrible and people will ask what's the deal there so just don't revert that please. TheMario 09:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) : ''* "The special episodes are technically "part" of the Sabody arc" how is that possible? So after crew separation the Main Story Continue with Boss Luffy ? No, but it's the same case as the other special episodes that cut the arc in half, they are part of the arc but not of the main story. It should be included in the arc but that's what colors are for. Or do you imply that we have to cut the guide every time there is an episode/movie that doesn't goes in sequence? That would make a really huge and difficult to read Table of Contents for an already huge page. ''* "Chopperman is the last episode of the Ice Hunters arc” Same as above. '' Same as above. ''* "the numeration in there looks horrible" So because of that, it’s better for you to change the Storyline? '' I'm not changeing the storyline, I'm just leaving the episodes like they where aired and let the reader decide if he watches those in the order the guide tells him/her or skip them for later knowing that he still has to see those. Still, the Navigation table has to cover all the episodes, specially since it's a short overview of all the page. ''* "people will ask what's the deal" The people can scroll down and find the episodes. You already mention those episodes as special (with colors). '' The use of colors is to differenciate inside the guide what is in continuity and what isn't, not to be a guide itself. The Navigation table has the functionality of being a guide inside the guide, not redundant because of the lots on info that is inside the same page, same reason why I have taken the bother of formating it. '' You don’t understand, the problem is not only with those special episodes but with many others episodes. The official episode guide (DVD) use seasons And the only (I can find) official episode guide, with characters per arc is this http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/onep/character2.html , as you can see special episode not included to Ice Hunter arc. But the problem is here, the episodes with Gaimon (Episode 18) and Zoro past(episode 19) properly not included to neither Kuro arc nor Βaratie arc. Those 2 episodes just belong to East blue saga not necessary to be included to an arc. You can see more differences in the remaining arcs which have the same problem. The article is about episode guide not arcs. You separate the episodes per arc, this is not right for this article. All the above made this Navigation incorrect. Create a proper Navigation or remove it. '' Yes and no. This is not Wikipedia, there is no need to claim "verification" if there is another way that works better AND that is 100% true. If someone wants to see a certain arc from the begining of that arc is normal to use the Episode Guide as such, because Seasonal divitions doesn't always start and end in the start or ending of a conflict, specially in manga/anime. So, whatever goes inside the arc, if it's in continuity it's ok, if it's not let's give the reader the option of deciding if they want to read it or not. TheMario 16:32, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Episode Guide First you can’t just say ‘’you are wrong’’ and revert you must prove it. *"The special episodes are technically "part" of the Sabody arc" how is that possible? So after crew separation the Main Story Continue with Boss Luffy ? *"Chopperman is the last episode of the Ice Hunters arc” Same as above. *"the numeration in there looks horrible" So because of that, it’s better for you to change the Storyline? *"people will ask what's the deal" The people can scroll down and find the episodes. You already mention those episodes as special (with colors). You don’t understand, the problem is not only with those special episodes but with many others episodes. The official episode guide (DVD) use seasons And the only (I can find) official episode guide, with characters '''per arc is this http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/onep/character2.html , as you can see special episode not included to Ice Hunter arc. But the problem is here, the episodes with Gaimon (Episode 18) and Zoro past(episode 19) properly not included to neither Kuro arc nor Βaratie arc. Those 2 episodes just belong to East blue saga not necessary to be included to an arc. You can see more differences in the remaining arcs which have the same problem. The article is about episode guide not arcs. You separate the episodes per arc, this is not right for this article. All the above made this Navigation incorrect. Create a proper Navigation or remove it. Ps: your new idea is better but has the same problem.--Tipota 16:31, 30 June 2009 (UTC) * this is not Wikipedia, there is no need to claim "verification" '' , ''let's give the reader the option of deciding if they want to read it or not '' How can you say that? If you don’t provide any external source it’s impossible for a normal Wikia’s reader to do that. He needs something to make the comparison/verification especially 'here'. Some articles need verification. *''seasonal divisions doesn't always start and end in the start or ending of a conflict, specially in manga/anime Also you edit this article Episode Guide (Funimation) so why here you follow the official DVD’s seasons? Why you didn’t divide episodes per arc to avoid that problem? We can group chapters end create arcs because there is not any official guide about that so we have the right to do that (Obviously Not need verification). But now we have already the official episode guide(DVD), any change made the article incorrect. Because: *give wrong information (confused people) *personal opinion *speculations So I believe something like this is better. At first i was just wanted to make some minor changes but then I realized that Navigation is totally wrong. And remember Romance Dawn Story is OVA(40th JUMP Super Anime Tour Specia) not TV Specials ,never broadcast on TV Note: Please don’t copy this.--Tipota 23:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Episodes???? Ok, before we start a crazy and unecessary edit war, I invite you to User:TheMario/Discussions so that it's easier to continue what I think is going to be a lenghty discussion so it can be in just one page and we can avoid haveing to go from one to the other. TheMario 05:11, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Image Hey where did you watch those high definition image like those on Lulu's image? please give me a link Coldhandzz 02:03, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Kid and Law - Anime and Manga Differences Just compared the pics with the actual episode. In the pics, it seemed like the yellow streaks are the same electrical discharges coming from the same destroyed Pacifista. In the actual video however, the streaks of the Pacifista that came out of the smoke acted more like special effects rather than electrical discharges. The conversation of Kid and Law also kinda suggests that it was another Pacifista that came after them.Mugiwara Franky 13:03, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :The placement of the yellow is also in different places for the second Pacifista, and it has no damage marks that show machinery.Mugiwara Franky 13:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure anymore of what the yellow streaks are. However, Kid's and Law's conversation really suggest that the pacifista that jumped in front of them is a different one.Mugiwara Franky 23:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Right after the scene with Bepo and Jean Bart attacking the Marines, Law and Kid have a brief conversation. When the new pacifista appears, one of them says "What now?". The comment kinda suggests that this thing that came before them is something new that caught them by surprise. The one that Law cut up completely stopped producing sparks and fell like a machine that no longer functioned. The second one seemed completely fine with the exception of those few yellow scratches.Mugiwara Franky 00:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :As far it is concerned, it seemed like they fought one Pacifista and encountered another one. It kinda boils down to how the scene played out without paying too much attention to the minute details. They defeated a Pacifista after a long fight and leave it behind them. Just as they were leaving, another one suddenly appears right in front of them. If it was indeed the same Pacifista that they defeated before shouldn't they have noticed a little bit. :There's also the fact that it wasn't stated yet in the manga if the Pacifista they encountered was Kuma or not. The anime shows that the Pacifista was not Kuma, however that creates a plot hole if the Pacifista they encountered in the manga was really Kuma. Sure it didn't have a bible with him, but as long as its palms are not properly seen, the possibility of it being Kuma is still there.Mugiwara Franky 08:32, 27 August 2009 (UTC) No not exactly, it's just a discussion at most.Mugiwara Franky 11:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Chapters and Volumes Not exactly sure how best to handle it. Two columns of the exact same nature would be redundant. Another page would be lost. Best take it up in its talk page so that there will be one place to continue the discussion and others can give their thoughts.Mugiwara Franky 11:55, 27 August 2009 (UTC) who are you!!! who are you to delete my contribution!!!HAHAHAHAhi Thespoilermaniac 10:04, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Watermarks Umm, why are you taking out alot of images. The images look like they were just snapshot using the computer and the watermark isn't very big.Mugiwara Franky 11:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Images are with watermark big or small do really mater. And don’t worry I will upload again Tipota 11:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Episode Template Images Hi Tipota, noticed you've added alot of episode template pictures recently, I did one for episode 12 myself. Would you like to assign certain episodes for each of us, to avoid wasted time and effort. Sables 08:16, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :By the way what program do you use to create the merged images?Sables 16:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::You have a lot of excellent quality images, where did you download the videos or how? please tell the everything. >! Coldhandzz 02:07, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Aside from Youtube, I have no access to the anime right now. Thanks for the images on the roger pirates. My bro borrowed my cables to my external harddrive, forgot where he put them, the only OP eps I have are on that drive and well... I've been stuck unable to add colour images for ages now. So all I can do is add manga images, and as of late, people have beaten me to the finish line. One-Winged Hawk 00:14, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Continuing Edit war Please stop edit warring with Buh6173 and talk with each other directly. You two have some serious issues with one another that I have to say is disrupting the wikia as a whole. Leaving messages in either edit summaries or article talk pages are not enough. You both have to talk to each other directly.Mugiwara Franky 15:06, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :All right... :So...um...stop having editing wars? Buh6173 15:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::You will have to do better than that Buh. You two have conflicting ideas that have to be adressed out clearly.Mugiwara Franky 15:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, if Tipota's not on here, I don't really see what exactly I can say. Buh6173 15:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Just leave a message explaining your issues and when he gets back, he can give his opinions then. If you are not there when he answers, not to worry. You can answer him back when you have the time. The process thus goes on and on and thus a discussion is made.Mugiwara Franky 15:23, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::So...can we come to an agreement on the stuff we're having editing wars about? Namely the Ace and Kizaru images? Buh6173 16:36, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Marineford Arc Hello Tipota, I'm currently having a discussion with One-Winged Hawk about the Marineford Arc article (Talk:Marineford_Arc#Inflation in the arc article). According to the history, I have the impression that you are one of the major contributor to this page, so it shall be worth to have your opinion on the subject. Thanks Kdom 12:03, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 560 Stop changing the sentence back, mine in fine. Also, yours has a grammatically mistake regardless, there shouldn't be an extra quote at the end. --Elixer022 21:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC)